familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gallatin County, Kentucky
Gallatin County, is a county in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 8,589. Its county seat is Warsaw. The county was founded in 1798 and named for Albert Gallatin, the Secretary of the Treasury under President Thomas Jefferson. Gallatin County is included in the Cincinnati-Middletown, OH-KY-IN Metropolitan Statistical Area. It is located along the Ohio River across from Indiana. History The county was formed on December 14, 1798. Gallatin was the 31st Kentucky county to be established. It was derived from parts of Franklin and Shelby counties. Later, parts of the county were pared off to create three additional counties: Owen in 1819, Trimble in 1836 and Carroll in 1838. Today Gallatin is one tenth of its original size. Its northern border is the Ohio River. The population of Gallatin County in 1800 was 1,291, according to the Second Census of Kentucky, composed of 960 whites, 329 slaves, and 2 "freemen of color". During the Civil War, several skirmishes occurred in the county and the Union Army arrested a number of men for treason for supporting the Confederates. The 1866 Gallatin County Race Riot happened just after the Civil War, when bands of lawless Ku Klux Klansmen terrorized parts of the Bluegrass State. "A band of five hundred whites in Gallatin County... forced hundreds of blacks to flee across the Ohio River."Harrison, Lowell H. and James C. Klotter 1997. A New History of Kentucky. University Press of Kentucky. Lexington, Kentucky. pg. 237. On December 4, 1868, two passenger steamers, the America and the United States, collided on the Ohio River near Warsaw. The United States carried a cargo of barrels of kerosene, which caught fire. The flames soon spread to the America, and many passengers perished by burning or drowning. The combined death toll was 162, making it one of the most deadly steamboat accidents in American history. The Lynchings of the Frenches of Warsaw happened on May 3, 1876. Benjamin and Mollie French, in jail at the time awaiting trial for the murder of Lake Jones, were taken by force and hanged by the local KKK.Wright, George C. 1990. Racial Violence in Kentucky, 1865–1940: Lynchings, Mob Rule, and "Legal Lynchings". Louisiana State University Press. Baton Rouge and London. Pgs. 98-99. As the 20th century progressed, commercial river trade began to decline, and the steamboat era ended, as faster means of transportation were becoming available. Rail lines expanded, automobiles and trucks became reliable, and aircraft soon arrived on the scene. Construction on the Markland Locks and Dam began in 1956 and was completed in 1964. In 1967 a hydroelectric power plant was built at the dam, which provided jobs. Gallatin County is traversed by I-71, U.S. 42, and U.S. 127. By the 1980s, more than 50 percent of the population was employed outside the county."Gallatin County", Rootsweb Marco Chapman was executed for the bloody rampage he committed on August 23, 2002 in Warsaw, Kentucky on Weldon Way, after a two-day crack binge, where he murdered two children, Chelbi Sharon, 7, and Cody Sharon, 6, by slitting their throats,Estep, Bill. "Killer is Executed", Lexington Herald-Leader. November 22, 2008 after he had raped and stabbed their mother, Carolyn Marksberry, the city clerk of Warsaw at the time, over 15 times. 10-year-old Courtney Sharon played dead after she had also been stabbed by Chapman several times, and escaped.Mark Pitsch. Two Gallatin Children Killed in Knife Attack; Mom, Sister Hurt; Suspect Arrested in West Virginia. August 24, 2002. Courier-Journal. Louisville, Ky. Thirty-seven-year-old Marco Allen Chapman was executed on November 21, 2008 at 8:34 p.m. EST on a Friday by lethal injection in a special chamber at the Kentucky State Penitentiary in Eddyville, Kentucky. Marco Allen Chapman was the last person executed by the Commonwealth of Kentucky.http://www.wcpo.com/news/local/story.aspx?content_id=f11aa655-ca18-443e-971b-6f575e87a87f Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.3%) is water. It is the second smallest county by area in Kentucky. Adjacent counties *Switzerland County, Indiana (north) *Boone County (northeast) *Grant County (southeast) *Owen County (south) *Carroll County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 8,589 people residing in the county. 94.7% were White, 1.3% Black or African American, 0.2% Asian, 0.1% Native American, 1.6% of some other race and 2.0% of two or more races. 4.3% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). 22.6% were of German, 21.4% American, 13.8% Irish and 6.5% English ancestry. As of the census of 2000, there were 7,870 people, 2,902 households, and 2,135 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 3,362 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 96.72% White, 1.59% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.25% from other races, and 1.04% from two or more races. 1.04% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,902 households out of which 37.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.00% were married couples living together, 10.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.40% were non-families. 22.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.11. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.60% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 31.00% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 10.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 98.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,422, and the median income for a family was $41,136. Males had a median income of $32,081 versus $21,803 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,416. About 11.60% of families and 13.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.60% of those under age 18 and 16.40% of those age 65 or over. Politics Communities *Glencoe *Sparta *Warsaw (county seat) Infrastructure Transportation Public transportation is provided by Senior Services of Northern Kentucky with demand-response service. Notable residents in Washington, D.C.]] *Samuel Brenton (November 22, 1810 – March 29, 1857) a US Representative from Indiana; born in Gallatin County, Kentucky. *John Taylor (Baptist preacher), a notable pioneer preacher and church historian, who became part of the frontier planter elite, holding 20 slaves and in the county by the early 19th century. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Gallatin County, Kentucky References External links *Northern Kentucky Views Category:Gallatin County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Kentucky counties on the Ohio River Category:1798 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1798